


Times Up

by Profiler Stu (stunudo)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/pseuds/Profiler%20Stu
Summary: You are at a turning point in your relationship. Will Emily make the choice to change your life?Requested song fic with Halsey's "Now or Never" as inspiration. Originally posted on my blog:  tumblr.com/stunudo.





	Times Up

_I’m turnin’ off the light right now_  
I’m callin’ it a night now  
Wishin’ you were ‘round with me  
But you’re in a different town than me 

You held the phone to your ear, counting the unanswered rings. One, you turn towards the fridge. Two, you turn towards the island. Three, you give up and lean against the island in frustration. A familiar, yet robotic voice answers, “This is Agent Prentiss with the BAU, please leave a message.” You exhale and hang up, you were not leaving her another message. If she cared, she would have answered the damn phone. You knew you were getting nervous and edgy, but it was hard to turn off those feelings.

Tossing your cell on the side table, you sit down on your couch with the wine you had forgotten about. You lose yourself in the censored for television version of a random eighties teen movie. After another glass of wine, you make your way to the bedroom. Alone, you slip into the lonely bed to pass out in your shared apartment.

You woke to the sound of metal working the lock. You sit straight up, reaching into the nightstand for your gun. The alarm clock a blatant red glow of 3:42am. On high alert, you quietly get out of bed and hide behind your door. Suddenly the lock released, whoever was on the other side of the main door now had full access to your home. Your mind racing with possibilities, old collars, current suspects, hired hits, or maybe just a random burglar.

Your training was not going to let this punk get away with it. You slip into the hall, flush with the blindside of the wall. You check all access points before slipping behind the island in the kitchen, crouched with your gun in hand. The intruder’s heavy footfalls echoing in the unlit space. You dove for their knees, scrambling for control. You sat upon the assailant with your gun pointed in their face. “Freeze!”

You were greeted with a matching Glock in your face. Your eyes adjusted to the dimness surrounding you. Laying below you was your girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, whose chest was heaving in anticipation. “What the hell, Y/L/N!” She fumed up at you, instinctively using your last name as you had caught her off guard.

You disengaged your weapon, sliding to one side to release her from your thighs. “Christ, Em, I didn’t know you would be home tonight.” You panted, catching your breath. 

She slowly got to her feet and holstered her gun. She grabbed your hand to help you up, intertwining her fingers with yours as you stand. “Surprise?” She smiled simply, nuzzling your jawline with her nose. You slid your gun in the waistband of your pajama bottoms, freeing your arms to grab her in a bear hug, jostling her strong, yet slender frame. “Uh, I am so glad to see you!” You plant a dramatic kiss on her cheek. “Please tell me Hotch gave you the day off?”

Her laugh pierced the quiet night, “Yes, Boss, I got the day off after working seven straight. Don’t worry, phone is off and staying off until Wednesday.” She slips her hands around your back, enveloping your ass in her overlapping palms. Your relief soothes your anxious body, you hide your face in her neck, letting her scent wash over you. Her dark hair brushing against your cheek. The agitation from earlier quickly became a distant memory; now that your love was home.

_I don’t wanna fight right now_  
Know you always right,  
Now I know I need you 'round with me  
But nobody waitin’ 'round with me  
Been through the ups  
Yeah, the ups and the downs with me 

The shadows cast by the setting sun, stretched across the parking lot. You pulled into your assigned spot, letting the car idle as the bass from the house music stomped onward. You bobbed your head to the music, excited for a quiet night at home. You had run your team hard in their field training exercises that day, your body still pumping from the last of the adrenaline. The song ended so you killed the ignition. You grab your gym bag and your keys, beeping the car locked.

Emily was already inside when you opened the door. She was chopping onions and garlic on the carving block, violently. She glanced up as you set your keys in the dish by the door, her eyes boring into you.

“Babe?” You call out to her, “What’s the matter?”

Emily’s dark eyes look to the ceiling, she takes a few breaths before answering. “Four.” Emily spat at you. “Four fucking messages from the other night, Y/L/N.”

“I didn’t know you were already heading home, Emily.” You defended coolly.

“I get that,” She returned to her food preparations. “Then you leave two messages, at most, Y/N. It’s like your my kid, do I need to teach you phone etiquette?” She mumbled the last line under her breath.

“Hey!” You snap back at her, “I get that you had a crappy day, but don’t get mad at me because you need someone to channel your anger at, Emily. I felt extremely ignored with that last case, so I was trying to get your attention.” You sit down across from her in the stool at the island. “Christ, maybe I am your fucking kid, but that makes you self-involved, Ambassador Prentiss!”

Emily dropped her knife against the granite counter top. She kept her eyes down, placing her palms around the cutting board. You watched her, waiting for the assault. She laughed mirthlessly at the kitchen tiles. She finally stood, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t have the luxury of being home every night, Y/N.” Emily volleyed calmly. “Both of us are FBI agents, that is what makes this,” She gestured between you both, “work. You’re supposed to get the job!”

You nodded, letting the anger smother inside you. “Funny that, I thought we worked because we care about each other, Emily.” You spiked your heart at her feet, dejectedly. You get up and walk to the back office, closing the door gently behind you.

It has been an hour after cooling off by distracting yourself with some Heroes of the Storm. You decided it was time to make peace with Crabby Emily. Once you opened the door, the smells of her decadent meal called to you. There on the floor a simple tray contained stuffed shells, sausage and a relish like side. Your butt-hurtness melted away and you grabbed the peace offering off the bare floorboards.

She was still eating at the island, she remained quiet as you got situated on the stool. “This smells amazing, thank you.” You smile gently, sliding your hand across the divide. She self consciously rolls her eyes at your compliment and sets down her wine glass. She takes your hand, her fingers are cool. She gently plays with your fingers while you use your fork to cut into your meal.

“Y/N, you know I don’t think you are a child, right?” Emily brokered peace. You nod, your mouth full. She smiles with no teeth, “And you know I am sorry for biting your head off when you walked in the door.” Your mouth was no longer full, but you still nod, watching her dark eyes intently. “It’s Hotch, he hasn’t been the same since Haley, you know that. Plus Reid is being kind of a baby, even without the crutches. But that doesn’t matter now, I will deal with the boys tomorrow. So, how was your day?” She changes the subject and stands to clear her place.

“Good, had everyone run evasion and the house assault today. Miller is still nursing his right knee though, should flag him for some physical therapy. Gomez is really stepping it up, kind of proud of her.” You have a great job running new and recuperating agents through tactical and physical training. Each month or two, you get a new group. Unlike Emily, who works on a team of elite profilers that travels the country consulting on and solving cases. She worked extremely hard to get on the BAU, a team that only has an opening every few years.

“Hey, babe?” You ask softly as she loads the dishwasher. “I’m sorry I played the low blow card before. I know you’re not you’re mother, all right?” You wait for a response. She turns and nods, mirroring your stoic responses. You slip out of the chair and slide your arms around her from behind. As you nuzzle her neck, you squeeze her against you. Emily, fits just so in your arms, the two of you compliment each other. She drops her head onto your shoulder and lets you rock her gently. This is the good stuff.

The next morning you drive Emily to headquarters, it was your paperwork day and she hadn’t been called out on a case, yet. She laughs at you as you dance yourself awake with earsplitting music. She usually drives alone and enjoys the quiet before she gets her second cup of coffee down. You glide into her usual spot and jump out of the car, opening her door for her. You try to be chivalrous with your girl, you knew she deserved every gesture.

Emily grabs her things out of the trunk, while you sneak a pinch of her ass. She huffs at you, nonchalantly thwacking you with her bulky bags.

“Good morning, agents!” Derek Morgan had pulled into a spot three spaces down. His ivory teeth flashing his signature grin.

“Hey-o, Derek!” You call, holding up your hand in a short wave. Derek was a good friend to both you and Emily, considering he had introduced you to her after she started with the BAU. Derek was always willing to help with your team’s exercises or help filter recruits.

“Now what brings not one, but both of these beautiful ladies into headquarters?” Derek charmed, throwing his arms around both of your shoulders.

“The worst thing ever.” You tease dramatically.

“Reid in a Speedo?” Derek teased. You cannot hold back your guffaw.

Emily is shaking her head. “Thanks, Morgan,” she complained, “now I get to start the day with that visual. Which is almost as bad as Y/L/N’s monthly paperwork frenzy.”

“Oooooh, cannot say that I envy you, girl!” Derek shook his head, opening the door to the main floor at FBI headquarters. You let Emily in first, then you follow, grabbing your credentials for the secure entrance.

“Hey, Morgan, before you head up I want to touch base on something.” You call over as you pass through different security lines. He nods over, slightly concerned. You wink at Emily, as she holsters her weapon and turns towards the elevators. She flirtatiously smirks over her shoulder at you, gets you every time. You dramatically grab your heart, like she is breaking it by walking away.

Derek chuckles, “So what you need this time, Y/L/N?”

Two days in a row the BAU was not out on a case, it was your favorite kind of mini-miracle. You had finished up with your mountain of assessments and cataloguing, until next month. You straighten up your neglected desk and text Emily to see if she is ready to call it a day.

‘Working on a consult w/ Reid 30 mins?’ You reply with a simple emoji. You head up to the BAU’s floor anyway, what a perfect time to check in with Hotch.

You slip into the bullpen, unannounced and luckily unnoticed. You knock on the unit chief’s office door. “Come in,” barked a stern Aaron Hotchner. “Y/L/N? What brings you in today?” He rose, and nearly smiled at you. You shook his offered hand firmly and sat opposite him.

“Well, Hotch, I have a favor to ask.” You begin. “I already have Morgan on board, but I really need you to swing it.”

“What is this about?” His dark brows furrowed in speculation. “Is everything alright with Prentiss?”

“Well, yes, sir,” You nod, excessively. You didn’t think you would be this nervous talking to Emily’s boss about this. “You see, I want to surprise her, maybe after your next case?”

“That could be a possibility, but we have no way of knowing times or dates,” Hotch pointed out, “you know that, Y/L/N.”

“I do, sir, definitely,” You nod again, “I just need a couple hours heads up, just a text once you board.”

“I think we can arrange that.” Hotch smirked at your nervous hands. “How long have you been planning to ask her?”

That smug bastard just profiled your surprise proposal out of you. Your face fell in shock. Damn it. Smiling ruefully, “About a month, I actually have my grandmother’s ring, so I didn’t have to save up.”

He smiled at you, eyes slightly glazed, “It took me a year to save up for Haley’s ring. I’m glad you don’t have to waste the time I did.” He stood to shake your hand, “Good luck, Agent.”

You smile nervously, shaking his hand, “Thanks sir, now just act like I am grilling you on your recovery physical therapy?”

Spencer invited you and Emily out for dinner, once they had finished their consult for the Detroit field office. You were itching to get home and slide that pantsuit off of her, but you held it in. So thirty minutes later, the three of you were sitting down to a Hibachi table. Spencer was still maneuvering around on a cane.

“So, when do the real doctors think you’ll be back to normal?” You ask Reid, tapping his cane with the toe of your shoe. He scrunches his mouth in annoyance at you. Looking back to the grill’s attendant he replies, “I have another month of physical therapy, but the limp is getting better.”

“I am really impressed, Spencer,” You admit, “Staying clean through all of this is a huge accomplishment.” He glances at your honest face, debating if he should accept the compliment after you insulted his degrees.

“Thank you, Y/L/N.” Spencer sighed. “Each day is another hurtle, right?”

“That’s right!” You giggle as he remembered one of your little mantras from past training exercises. “Oh, we will get you ready for action soon enough.”

“Can’t wait.” Spencer’s eyes blinked with his sarcasm.

_Now I gotta draw a line_  
Baby, I done, done enough talking  
Need to know that you’re mine  
Baby, we done, done enough talking  
Gotta be right now, right now 

The meal went down smoothly with a couple of drinks. Spencer had a tea and began regaling you with all the historical skirmishes that had occurred because of the simple drink. Driving Reid home, you purposely crank the music so the doctor doesn’t kill the warm fuzzies from dinner.

You switch to a subtler playlist for the drive home. As you approach the turn off, you make a surprise left. Emily is lost in contemplation, she doesn’t register where you brought her until you stop. The cool night air stirs through the trees in the abandoned park. You reach down and slide your seat back as far as it will go.

Startled, Emily’s head snaps up and takes in the surrounding darkness. “Way to be creepy, Boss.” Her voice slightly amused.

“Taking women in to the woods in winter is my specialty.” You tease, slipping your hand below Emily’s seat, easing her all the way back. Your hand trails up her leg, you begin to hum along with the song. You smirk at Emily, and she pulls you by the coat front. You ungracefully crawl out of your seat and into her lap, kneeling around her thighs. Her red lips trace over your jaw, and you let go.

Angling the seat back, you are as close to laying atop her as you can get in your tiny coupe. Emily laughs at the awkwardness, “Oh man, I haven’t done this since high school.”

“Mmmm,” You sigh, “I wish I was doing this in high school.” And her shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned in a blur. The make out session in the car was a moment of impromptu delight. You rode and teased each other, but there was no good angle to complete the deed. The heat from your bodies filled the small space, you gasp as you try to return to the driver’s seat, in the process break your cup holder. Emily’s trumpet of laughter would have woken the dead.

“Ha ha, Em”, You mock, embarrassed. “Alright, let’s get out of here. Don’t we have a bed for this anyways?”

_I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down_  
Down forever, hey, hey, hey  
Said you know I wanna keep you around  
'Round forever, hey, hey, hey  
I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now

It had been another long case for Emily’s unit. You waited each night for updates, she called every time, exhausted. As much as you hated her gone, it gave you time to plan and plot with the peripheral members of the BAU. Also, Penelope, you wouldn’t have known where to start with out the tech goddess herself.

It was a Thursday, in the middle of the afternoon when Hotch texted you.

‘Boarding now, you’ve got three hours, Y/L/N.’

You checked in with your team, letting them know that a “family thing” had come up. You quickly showered and headed over to headquarters for the finishing touches. Garcia was bouncing when you got there, “Y/L/N, please let me do your hair!”

You side-eyed the red-headed deviant. “Uh, what’s wrong with my hair?” Grinning, you continue, “Don’t you have some tech-magic to work while I change?”

“Oh, phewy, seriously though, can I do your hair for the wedding?” Garcia whined.

“Penelope if you jinx me, so help me, I will make you pass physical training every quarter!” Your drill sergeant voice slipping in at the end. Garcia sighed and flitted away to her real tasks. Time was moving in bursts of speed and slow motion. You triple checked the ring box was in your pocket. One more text from Hotch:

“We landed, show time.”

The ten minutes you waited for Emily Prentiss to enter the BAU office felt like a homage to the years you had waited for her to enter your life. You were an active, yet confused kid. Growing up, no one told you, people like you could have this, the happily-ever-after. You knew Emily had known pain too, that is why you respected her so much. She was kind, despite the neglect and the constant politics of her childhood. She was also strong, emotionally and physically. When Derek introduced the new member of his team that Saturday morning, your heart just coasted away from you. After months of friendship, you admitted your feelings for her at a jazz club after a few too many Tom Collins. She surprised you by kissing you before you finished your confession.

The elevator door rang, opening in the hall. Emily walked off, asking if anyone wanted to grab dinner. But no one was following her, the door had swiftly closed. She turned back to the office, noticing the lights were out. As she entered the double wide doors, a spotlight narrowed down on her.

“Okay, what is going on here?!” Emily protested to anyone.

Across the room another spot found you on the balcony, in full dress blues. Slowly, the gentle voice of Billie Holiday poured through the speakers. You walk in time with the old record, making your way to your lover. Finally, you get to her, her big brown eyes taking you all in, equal parts amazed and alarmed. You reach up to close her open jaw with your gloved hand.

“What do you say, Em?” You shrug, “Would you marry me?” You rummage in your pocket and unhinge the old box. You kneel before her in anticipation. She gasps.

_Yeah, draw the line up_  
Don’t take no more time up, yeah  
Make your mind up  
I need you to make your mind up, yeah  
Draw the line up  
Don’t take no more time up, yeah  
Baby, you gotta decide something  
Let me know

_Now or Never_


End file.
